Talk:Schematics
Expand I was thinking of starting updating information on schematics, both in general and possibly an article for each. But does anyone have any idea how to get started with it? Meaning, I'm not sure if I should approach it visually or text-based. Should I take screenshots and crop images to show the slots for the schematics or should I just write down what goes into, say, "Attack, Utility 1, Utility 2"? Or should I include both? Once I have that figured out it shouldn't be a problem to get many schematics up. -- 08:10, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :Great that you're planning on working on this (that's one less thing off my to-do list ). The way I see it, Crafting (Inquisition) will provide the general overview of how crafting works, crafting materials will provide a list of crafting materials and their stats, and schematics will provide a list of schematics, including where to find them, their icon, their tier, and how many ingredients they need. 19:35, December 17, 2014 (UTC) ::That's roughly the same idea I had, but I'm still unsure if I should include images. Maybe just their icon what shows on the list when purchasing/looting, and the rest could be text? Also other than where to find them, I was thinking if price should be added - some are looted some are not, and the looted ones have no price. Oh also I should mention that I may not find all schematics so of course if something I may miss would be added that'd be great. :P -- 20:12, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Eventually it would be nice to add images of what looks all the different crafting materials produce, but for now icons are enough I think. I think a price field is a good idea, and we can just add a N/A for the found one. And of course I'm definitely up for adding any extra info that you need. 23:03, December 17, 2014 (UTC) ::: I think having it more text-based with icons would be a god way to go. And then perhaps a couple of images of slot layouts as examples? -- 23:06, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :::: I agree with that. For now I'm updating it with raw information, I will keep doing it but I just want to check if this format is acceptable? Locations and prices can be added later on as I'm looking at Schematics I already own, so I can't add those right now. -- 19:40, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Locations Does anyone know if the locations are random, or fixed? I added some locations earlier, and started to wonder about it Kewpies (talk) 14:40, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :Update: Since at least some of the schematics drops are random, I won't add any more locations right now (unless its a vendor ofc) <- Kewpies (talk) 22:24, December 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh huh, din't know that - well I suppose we could add "Random loot" for location or something. How did you learn of that though? -- 05:41, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Most common (i.e. not masterwork) schematics and common/rare equipment are random loot. Reloading before killing/looting changes the loot. 07:22, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Incorrect link The link to spirit essence links to the wrong article. It should be linking to a crafting material, but is linked to an armour from Dragon Age II. The link is located in the rune section. Nomnomnomey (talk) 23:25, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :Fixed--Ness csr (talk) 09:12, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Interactive armor design... I don't know how long the game actually is; but I do know that I got lost in the smithy quite often, and clocked more than 150 hours total game play. This is substantial for a man with a wife and family, who's console also runs the family tv. Is it possible to set up a "Tailoring" page here? I find that I spend a lot of time trying to find what is actually changing color on the armor being created. Granted, the Leather jacket is easily identifiable on the Inquisitor, but his sash is not; nor is Cassandra's... under shirt? For instance, something I wrote in the forums... :My tanned raven haired human male with pointy eyebrows and stubble stash&goatee looks ravishing in his Drakestone mail and Nugskin bomber. On a side note, it looks like shit covered in any level of blood; and it's only because of this jacket, that I discovered there's at least three stages of blood spatter, unlike DAO & DA2, which had one stage... covered It's early enough in the game, that armor rating doesn't matter; but it still takes time, and I still only have the original teammates. The "Tailoring" page need not say what the materials do, you already have that covered. But just the names to be scrolled through... Could the PC Version Armory be lifted to here? That way we can scritch down what schemetic we have/want, tinker with it here, and make it happen when we can get back on the console? Not to make things more complicated, but fuck it. A pull down menu of locations in generic order that we can click, which would provide materials/schematics currently/possibly available? Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 01:20, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Individual pages for schematics It's time to start creating individual pages for weapon/armor schematics. I've added a couple of pages as an example. I've also changed the table template: added tier 2 and 3 values for armor/damage (X1–X2–X3–X4 instead of X1–X4) and merged location and notes columns (similar to other item tables on the wiki). Let's discuss how the schematics pages can be improved. 20:05, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :The tables currently list Tier 1 at the top and Tier 3 at the bottom but this is opposite to how they are listed in-game. Should we not match how they are listed in-game? Or just save that for a later date?--TubbyM0ph0 (talk) 06:01, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :: I think it's easier to build the page with low tiers at the top, but I agree with your proposal. On the other hand, I could see how it might be somewhat unconventional for new players to have to start at the bottom and scroll up in regards to progression of the game. --N00bKing (talk) 15:21, January 26, 2015 (UTC) ::: Is it OK for me to add a few pages and add a link to indicate it's done? i.e. leave the "|style=armorschematictableinquisition}}" links until there's more pages -- Ness csr (talk) 08:34, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :::: I don't mind, although I don't understand the reasoning. 08:48, January 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::: I just didn't understand how it would work, that's all. I see how you did it & improved the page as well. Thanks -- Ness csr (talk) 09:20, January 27, 2015 (UTC) I've been working on creating individual pages for the Weapon Upgrade Schematics, though I don't have icons or images for them. Nor do I have all their locations. I've included a table template so updating the individual schematic page is all that is needed. -- Emynii (talk) 03:45, March 30, 2015 (UTC) : Awesome, it'll be easier to post all the icons/images now. -- [[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 16:09, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Unlocked schematics I have a savegame where I unlocked all the schematics for every armor, weapons, and soon I'm going to unlock all potions, tonics, grenades and runes too. Though I have to add that for some reason I could not possibly unlock one axe grip that is supposed to exist in the game but I don't think if that's the only thing missing it should be a problem. Anyhow, I'm in lack of time (mostly) to get a screenshot of every single one of them, and fill in the rest of the schematics' information that are missing. If anyone is willing to give it time and do it (sooner than I'd do anyway), I'd be happy to share my savegame. There's one important thing to note, however, my game is modded, and so my savegame would require someone who has been modding their games too. I'm not sure if there's a lot missing though, and may not worth be the trouble, but I wanted to throw this in here as an option. Perhaps someone else has a better alternative, too. -- 17:37, February 4, 2015 (UTC) All schematics from the game files: User:Mostlyautumn/Sandbox4. 22:29, February 4, 2015 (UTC) I wasn't sure if you can look into schematics fully from the outside, but if you can all good then. -- 00:26, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Leading introduction, some clarifications needed I'm sorry, but this part is largely inaccurate. Dagna doesnt grant access to runes, she only provides some information (im in Haven,runes are accessible). I'm unsure how to reword it. All weapons have rune slots. Not all runes do elemental damage. Masterworks are available in Haven. Note: its probably more likely that the advanced crafting occurs in Skyhold, but thats really up to the player. <- Kewpies (talk) 11:54, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :Very good points. I was focused on re-wording a long winded explanation and not 100% on the content, I'm afraid. I think you'll find every schematic has a masterwork slot after you recruit Dagna but some schematics do before that. The Rune Crafting quest is intended to introduce the player to runes but you can absolutely craft them before Skyhold. -- Ness csr (talk) 12:08, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :Just re-tested. I had no schematics with Masterwork slots before recruiting Dagna. When I recruited her Masterwork slots appeared on every weapon/armor schematic I had (but not upgrades or helmets) -- Ness csr (talk) 12:22, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Rune Schematics The "Runes" page links to this page for further information about rune schematics, but there is really no information whatsoever on this page about rune schematics. Either this page needs to be updated, or the "Runes" page needs to have that erroneous reference changed/removed. **If you read the template at the top of the page, you would know that it is currently undergoing major changes. The information will be added eventually. OLIOSTER (talk) 05:41, March 23, 2015 (UTC) :: That would be my fault. I must have accidentally deleted the entire weapons runes section while I was editing some other stuff on the page. It's been re-added now. -- [[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 15:02, March 23, 2015 (UTC) :::OP here. I saw the template at the top - just wanted to point out that the information was missing. I'm mostly a lurker/have never edited an actual page before, but I saw something missing and thought it might be useful info for someone who knew more about how to do this stuff than I do. Thanks for getting the info back! Adding 'Upgrade Slot' info column in the charts Tarasmund (talk) 16:03, March 24, 2015 (UTC) what do you think about adding upgrade slot infomtion column in the chart? some armor have no legs/arms slot, and some weapon have just one slot or not, crafting is somewhat confusing. if these info are added, it helps a lot, imo. :I wouldn't mind that at all. p.s. as I understand this page was being restructured but it's still a work in progress, so I'm not sure if they planned any major changes on this page or not. 00:10, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Splitting The page is getting... expansive, to say the least. Should we split them into separate pages of Weapon Schematics, Armor Schematics, and possibly Rune Schematics (which should probably be part of Weapon Schematics, come to think), to make the lists easier to navigate? Have all the schematics been accounted for? mostlyautumn's already made some pages for the individual blueprints, but I think breaking this up into 2-3 smaller collectives would be easier for collectors to work with. 07:36, April 21, 2015 (UTC) : I'm on board with that. That would make editing the page certainly easier as well. -- Keladin Storm (Talk) 13:34, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :: So how should we go about doing that? I'm thinking full cut-paste into new pages, then link to them at the top of this one. Haven't heard anyone else give input in four days, any admins want to comment? 05:25, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::: Sounds good - I guess we'll just go ahead and do that. -- Keladin Storm (Talk) 17:30, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey guys, in the future it would be appreciated if you could tag an article before going ahead with the split to give more people a chance to get involved in the discussion. Thanks! 18:24, April 30, 2015 (UTC) : Got it, sorry about that! -- Keladin Storm (Talk) 18:32, April 30, 2015 (UTC) : How do I do that? I was wondering why nobody commented, figured it either got buried in the Wiki Activity or it wasn't considered a big deal. In my experience big ideas become forum topics. 23:41, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Guarantees Should we add a column for a 'Yes/No' confirmation if a schematic is a guaranteed yield in a particular location? Most of these come from random chance, and I think it would be a good idea to make it easier to call them out. While some locational information is listed, I can confirm from personal experience that many of those listings, which "suggest" guaranteed yields, are in fact random loot: ex.) the Helm of the Inquisitor Schematic is not guaranteed in Coracavus, in fact I got it in Caer Oswin and haven't seen it once in the three times I've been through Coracavus. 07:36, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Available to purchase if you already have it? If you already own a certain schematic, will it still be available for purchase from a vendor? For example, if I found the Leaf Mace Schematic in the Hinterlands, will the Dwarven Bookseller still sell it? I think we should make a note of it either way, since if they are still available even if you own it, you could potentially wind up wasting a lot of money without realizing it, and if they're not available for purchase we should note that on the vendors' articles. -- 04:47, July 6, 2015 (UTC)